Project Fairytale
by EmilyMuriel
Summary: The project is to incorporate Twilight characters into a classic fairytale. Guess which one I'm doing by reading the fic!


Once upon a time there was a faraway kingdom in a magical land. The ruler of this land had a kind and humble nature, but he was also as strong as a great big angry grizzly bear. His name was King Emmett. King Emmett had a beautiful daughter named Alice. One day King Emmett married a gorgeous woman named Rosalie. Rosalie was a conceited queen who always put herself above others. King Emmett loved his wife very dearly in hope she would learn to love in return. One day King Emmett left on a journey around his country so he can help his people in need. Unfortunately he did not know his wife was an evil witch. Queen Rosalie went to her secret chamber in which had a magic mirror. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the most pure of them all?"

"Alice is." The mirror replied. Rosalie was outraged by this for she thought she was the most beautiful of all and she is, but she failed to realize that being pure and being beautiful are very different things. The Queen being so enraged started to think of evil ways in which she could eliminate her pure step-daughter. While the Queen was plotting, Princess Alice was singing in the courtyard. "Dresses, shoes, and ribbons are what I like to dress Bella in!" She sang. All the sudden the captain of the guard comes out into the courtyard. He was a handsome blond with the ability to influence emotions. Princess Alice knew of his ability and saw with her ability that he was going to talk to her, but she was so shy (because he can feel her emotions) she ran to the meadow outside of the castle.

Queen Rosalie was watching and found this to be the perfect opportunity to eliminate her threat. So she sent out the leader of the hunters to kill her. "I want you to cut out her heart and drain her blood. You must bring the heart and blood back to me as proof that you killed her." She told James. So James set out on his mission to kill the pure princess. Princess Alice foresaw her doom and so she ran away into the forest. There she found a little cottage in which she took refuge. When James got to the meadow he did not find the princess. He was about to go into the forest until he realized how hungry he was. He had but one person to blame for his hunger and it was Queen Rosalie. Ever since she became queen the hunter's meals have been reduced to half of what they were. Angered by the queen he decided to spare the princess's life and kill a wolf instead.

When James returned he presented the queen with the heart and blood of the wolf. She was very pleased and devoured it before his very eyes. After that, she asked the mirror who was the most beautiful in land and she got the reply she had always wanted. While the queen was busy looking at herself, Princess Alice was cleaning the cottage at super sonic speed. After she cleaned and cooked the owners of the cottage returned. Alice was surprised to see four short old people. "Who are you?" said the short but frightful woman. "I am Alice. Who are you?" "We are the Voturi! The masters of this cottage." One of the short men replied with enthusiasm. After a long discussion they all came to agree that Alice would live with them if she promised to give them a place in HIGH power when her father returned.

They all lived grumpily and awkwardly until one day the queen discovered that Princess Alice was alive. Knowing so, she had James killed for treason and put on a disguise as an old woman who sold laces. Alice was home alone cleaning when all the sudden she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "Just an old woman." Rosalie replied. "I don't trust you. I see that if I let you in I will be harmed." Alice replied. Rosalie knew Alice's weakness and told her she was selling beautiful laces and hearing this Alice ignored her vision and let the woman in. Alice bought a lace and asked the woman to help her with it. Rosalie did so gladly. She tied her up so tight that Alice couldn't breath. "You are trying to kill me!" Alice said. She threw the old woman out of the cottage. "It's a good thing I don't have to breathe." Alice said. The old woman left.

The next day Queen Rosalie disguised her self as a little girl and took with her a beautiful comb. As before, Alice and she went through the same conversation and Alice let her in. After she bought the comb, Alice put it in her hair and started to feel weak so she threw the girl out and fell to the ground. Later that day the Volturi returned home and removed the comb from Alice's hair. In doing so Alice regained her strength and went on with her happy ways.

The next day Rosalie disguised herself as young woman with a basket of apples. The same as the other days Alice let her in and she took a bite of the apple. She suddenly fell to the ground and this time not even the clever Volturi could help her. The Volturi put her in a glass case in the forest.

One day Captain Jasper was running in the forest. He saw Alice in the case and asked the Volturi what happened. After being told, he went to the glass case. He broke the glass and gave Alice the Heimlich maneuver and out came the apple and she was awake again. They both fell in love and decided to marry. They also told the hunters about what happened to James. The hunter Victoria was so mad that she made an army and tortured Queen Rosalie to death. King Emmett returned and was happy to see that his daughter was safe and in love. They all lived happily eternity and the Volturi took over the world! The end I'm going to bed.


End file.
